The Fallen Fox
by KittyKatTerra
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped and abused by the villagers of his home. Now he is an Assassin that is in love with Gaara and must help save Konoha from An Uchiha... This is a Gaara/Naruto/Itachi Yaoi Fanfic!Sakura Bashing
1. Chapter 1

OMG. This is the most depressing thing I have ever written in my life. Ever. Wow. Life sucks sometimes…I have to admit, it is different though. This chapter is a bit short, but it is just the prologue… I wanna see how people react to this…

Warning: This will be a Naruto and Gaara then a Naruto Gaara and Itachi. If the thought doesn't appeal to you, then you possible shouldn't read…

Disclaimer: I plan on owning Naruto…as soon as I gather enough marshmallows to rule the world…

* * *

The rain fell from the black skies, crying for his lost soul. It cried for innocence lost, it cried for the damnation of his soul, and it cried for the future that was to come. The rain caressed the one that it cried for. He sat there in the open, on a large rock, slowly soaking himself to the bone. The young man stared out across the lake, his blue eyes blank with emptiness. His blonde hair, framed his angelic face that was bruised and bloodied. He wore an orange jumpsuit, hideous to all but bright just like he used to be. The young man's blank eyes slowly started to turn red, his anger and hate finally showing itself. He heard a twig snap and he turned around, his eyes still angry and hurt. His eyes landed upon a figure.

"Naruto." The figure said quietly, his voice rough with disuse. Naruto looked at the man, trying to recognize him in the shadows. As the figure stepped out of the shadows, Naruto saw the giant gourd on his back and the robes of the Kazekage. Naruto nodded to the man, acknowledging him, and turned back to the peaceful scene before him. The rain created constant ripples on the lake that entranced the young boy. He felt a hand on his shoulders and looked into the dark eyes of the Shukaku container. They looked at each other until Naruto's eyes filled with tears once again. As the tears fell from his eyes, cleaning blood from his cheeks, the Kazekage held him close. The rain continued to fall upon the two, caressing and comforting them.

"Stay with me. Train with me." Gaara said, his voice sounding sad almost. Naruto looked up slowly into the eyes of the only other person who knew what it felt like, that could relate to what he just went through. He felt the warmth and sincerity in his eyes and for the first time in a week, he smiled a small, but true, smile. He felt the arms tighten around him, comforting him. He hugged Gaara back, glad to finally fell alive again. Gaara held out his hand and stepped away, motioning for Naruto to follow him. Naruto put his hand in his friend's and followed him through the forest, avoiding the branches and wild animals. Gaara's eyes closed and soon his sand enveloped them, quickly guiding them to the edge of the Suna, Gaara's home. There they entered, leaving the rain behind them and entering the village's protection. Gaara led Naruto up to the Kazekage's tower, and showed him to his own room.

Naruto looked around in awe at the space in his room. The rooms were a beautiful dark red color, reminding him of the color of blood. The bedding and the dressers and furniture were all a midnight black. Naruto wandered around the quiet room and found the bathroom. It was beautiful. The appliances were made of black marble with silver faucets and handles. The Bath tub was large and sat between the sink and the toilet. Naruto shivered as he felt Gaara's presence behind him, keeping his instinct to run down. Gaara stepped around Naruto and placed some clothes on the sink counter and pulled a towel from the closet and gave it to the Kyuubi container. Naruto nodded and Gaara left the room.

The fox looked down at the tub and turned the silver faucet with the H on it. The water came out, burning hot, the steam rising upwards. Naruto put his hand, marveling at the feeling of his flesh burning. He stripped, the fabric of the torn clothes brushing against his wounds, causing the boy to flinch. He lowered himself into the tub, hissing as the burning water touched his skin. Soon, the tub was full and Naruto turned off the water. He sat in the tub for a while and thought about the previous week and the hell he went through.

He should have known that it was going to be a hellish day when he woke up and it was misting outside. There were no birds chirping or cats meowing. It was silent. He had gotten dressed in his bright orange and black jumpsuit and left his house with a nervous knot in his stomach. As he was walking to the bridge to meet Kakashi and Sakura he saw a crowd at the front gate, the smell of blood hanging in the air. He had wormed his way through the crowd, disregarding the looks of disgust of the villagers he had passed. When he had gotten to the front of the crowd, he stopped. His face turned a pale white and his stomach churned. Two shinobi and be decapitated and with their blood the twisted criminal had written on the pavement; 'Get rid of the Kyuubi or you will all die' That's when it all started. Rocks were thrown, kunai and shuriken had almost lodged themselves in his body and then the worst came. The names. They were always worse than the wounds because he couldn't get rid of the emotional scars no matter how much he tried. Demon. Monster. Freak. Bastard. The list went on and on, carving a hole into the poor teen's heart. He had ran to his house as fast as he could, avoiding human contact and slammed his door. He slid down, tears flowing down his face. He continued to cry, the tears never stopping their endless falling. He didn't move from his spot at all for hours. His body was sore from the sobs that racked his body.

He felt a light breeze enter his room, and refused to look up. If he was going to suffer he did not wish to see the one who did so. He felt arms hug him close and the warmth of another body next to his. He didn't dare look up, thinking he might just be delusional. He felt the arms pick him up and carry him to his bed. He was set down and he felt the weight of another person sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up, not caring anymore. Iruka –sensei was looking at him with such a sad look. Naruto felt the sadness and fear swell up in him and he threw himself at Iruka, hugging the man for dear life.

"Why? Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to any of them." Naruto asked as he cried into his old sensei's shirt. Iruka held him, rubbing his back.

"I don't know Naruto, I just don't know." He whispered to the boy. He held the teen until he fell asleep. He slid Naruto under his covers and looked at him as he locked the window. "I will find out who did this Naruto, I promise." He said as he left the house. If only he knew what would happen if he left. He never would have stepped foot out of the container's home. Not fifteen minutes later Naruto was awoken by the breaking of his window, only to be knocked unconscious by someone's fist slamming into his stomach.

When he awoke he was blindfolded and somewhere musty and dark, footsteps echoed in the area. For one week straight he was tortured in this place. He was cut open, burnt, and many other things that will never let him be normal again. His only innocence, ripped away from him as they took him in the most vilest ways.

Naruto sighed as he washed the soap from his hair and drained the tub. He stood up and grabbed the fluffy towel. He dried his body off, careful not to cause the wounds to start bleeding again. He had told Kyuubi to stop healing him for a while during the torture, trying to learn to withstand the pain. And it did help, after all that he had been through he didn't think there was any type of torture that anybody, including Orochimaru's sick and twisted methods, that could hurt him as much as that did. He slowly pulled on the dark red clothes that Gaara had put on the sink and yawned. He was finally relaxed. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around once again. He saw the bed beckon him, telling him to go to sleep. He walked over as if in a trance and noticed a white piece of paper on him pillow. He frowned and picked it up. He grinned as he read it and set it aside. He went to sleep knowing that someone would always be there for him, no matter what, the words of the note still echoing in his mind.

"-Naruto,

Lady Tsunade says that you must stay here until further notice. No one but her shall know you are still alive. She also says that I am to train you as much as I can. Breakfast is at five in the morning.

If you are not there, you will be training on an empty stomach."

-Gaara

* * *

Review! I'm not sure how people are going to react to this so....


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Chapter 2 Wish me luck!! Lol Sakura Bashing and OOC characters. It might be a little confusing but Kinsai Kitsune and Naruto are the same person just different name. I will use his actual name when he is in the presence of someone who knows who he really is or when they find out who he really is... I am puting this up because Within a day it was already faved 2 times and i got a review~!

I do not own Naruto, Kishi says that in about four lifetimes it will be mine though!!!....Damn the evil faerie lawyer just told me that Kishimoto decided on not giving it to me...

* * *

Three Years Later

Blood red eyes showed in the dark as he approached his prey, his katana dripping with blood in the moonlight. He approached the sniveling slaver, who had long ago dropped the young female, and licked his blade, the crimson color staining his lips. He walked to the man, his smile feral. He bent over the slaver and whispered in his ear.

"The Fox does not approve." The man let out a cry and tried to crawl away. The fox in black slit the man's throat before the worthless piece of crap could escape. He looked at the young woman and his eyes slowly changed into a beautiful sky blue. He sheathed his sword and held out his unbloodied hand to her.

"I am here to help." He said. She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Her face turned to one of determination. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. She looked at him and opened her mouth. Her body shook with fear.

"I thank you very much, but sir will you allow me to ask one thing of you?" She asked hesitantly. Her voice shook and he looked at her with concern. He nodded after thinking.

"I need to get to Suna to ask the Kazekage for help from the Hokage of Konoha. Will you help me get there faster?" She asked her voice now strong and clear. The masked ninja looked at her surprised, not that she could see it unless she knew to look for the slight widening of his eyes.

"Lady Tsunade needs Lord Gaara's help?" He asked doubt clear in his voice. The young woman nodded.

"I know it is hard to fathom but it's true. The Uchiha traitor has gravely injured her for the second time this year. Our defenses keep being penetrated; this is why we require his help." She explained. The man nodded his eyes bleeding red once again. He bit his thumb and pressed it to the ground. A few seconds later a puff of smoke and a fox appeared. He looked at the fox and made some yelping noises. The fox replied and looked at the young female. The man nodded and looked at the female as well.

'This is Kura. He will give you safe passage to Suna." He said. He pulled of his glove to reveal a red ring on his middle finger. "I am a shinobi of Suna. I am also the Kazekage's right hand man. Will you allow me to go ahead to Konoha and speak to the Lady Tsunade?" He asked. The woman's eyes grew big and she smiled softly. She reached into the pocket of the dead man, shuddering in disgust and kicking his corpse, and pulled out a green pass.

"This allows you safe passage, with no answers asked, into Konoha as long as you have the password. The password is…" She bent over and whispered into his ear. As she stepped away from him he chuckled. The man then nodded to the fox and the woman and the fox soon disappeared into the misty forest. The man looked in the direction of his old home. He sighed and put the green pass in his cap and started running to the city of his past. He quickened his pace as he mulled over what he had learned as he paid little attention to his surroundings.

The Uchiha traitor. Which one? Was it the one who killed his family or the one that destroyed their friendship? They both were on his black list. Just which one was he going to come across first? Which one was the one he would have to kill for hurting Konoha's Hokage? He continued running until he came across the giant gate that led into the City of Leaves. He looked at the guard and chuckled to himself. Shikamaru. This was going to be amusing. Let's see how long it takes if he can figure out who I am. He raised the green pass in his hand and smirked as Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up.

"The fox lives on." The man in black said seriously. Shikamaru yawned and nodded. He opened the door and jumped down to shake hands with the man.

"She is in the hospital. What a troublesome issue." He muttered once again yawning. The fox held back a chuckle and started heading towards the hospital where the Hokage lied, resting. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as the man didn't ask for directions. He raised the other one when he saw the man head in the correct direction. Interesting.

The masked man entered the hospital after once again showing his pass to the nurses and ANBU on guard. As he approached the Hokage's room he saw the infamous Kakashi Hatake and fate boy himself, Neji Hyugga. He quietly hid all of his chakra, so it couldn't be detected and held up the green pass. Kakashi looked at it and held it up to the light.

"I need your name so I can announce you." He said looking at the man. Said man looked at him and nodded.

"I am called Kinsai Kitsune. I come from Suna." He said quietly. Kakashi's eyes rose. Fire Fox. Who names their child that? He opened the door and looked in.

"Lady Hokage. There is a Kinsai Kitsune from Suna to see you." He said. Kinsai's eyebrow raised at the politeness Kakashi showed the Hokage. Since when was he that polite? He heard a raspy voice say that he was allowed in. Kinsai stepped in and grimaced at the sight of his adopted older sister. She was lying on the pristine white bed, her face black and blue, her body bandaged and her arm in a cast. She also looked exhausted. He walked to the side of the bed.

"Lady Hokage, I am Kinsai Kitsune from the land of Suna and I am the Kazekage's right hand man. I am here to help you in your time of need." He said bowing low. Tsunade's eyes grew wide and she gaped at the man. She looked around at the nurses and Shizune.

"Everyone out now!" She yelled as loud as she could. "I wish to speak to him alone." After a few minutes everyone had exited the hospital room. Tsunade looked at the man, tears in her eyes. "Will you take off your mask for me, my little brother?" She asked, her voice breaking. Kinsai nodded and lowered his mask. Tsunade's tears flowed freely on her face as she held out her arms to embrace her little brother. "I missed you so much Naruto!"

Naruto held onto the Hokage, tears flowing down his face as well. About five minutes later Naruto pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned. They looked at each other and Naruto sighed.

"Baa-Chan, I need to know what's going on. Who, why, and when?" He said, putting his mask back on. Tsunade grimaced and looked at him, her eyes wary and guarded. She looked away from his gaze and whispered quietly.

"Sasuke Uchiha came here looking for his brother." She whispered. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at her with the obvious question in his eyes. 'Why would he come _here_ for his brother?' She sighed once again and looked him in the eye. "Itachi has been cleared of all charges. We found evidence that the Uchiha clan was planning to assassinate the Hokage and Itachi had took immediate action. So, once after Jiraiya had found the missing-nin he had told him about the new found evidence and that he had been cleared of all charges." She explained. Naruto's eyes grew wide with every new sentence.

"So…Itachi is a good guy?" He asked hesitantly. Tsunade nodded and Naruto just continued to stare at her. "May I speak with him?" He asked. Tsunade paused and closed her eyes. She then opened them and called in her apprentice. Naruto looked at the door and his eyes grew wide as his past love walked through the door.

He remembered those footsteps. Every night in that cave they had come to him. Every night the owner had inflicted terrible wound upon his body, only to heal them and cause them once again. Every night this torture occurred and now he had found one of the main culprits. He looked at Tsunade and said something only she, Gaara and Iruka would understand.

"The Cherry Blossoms offers no peace to the wounded kitsune, only pain and suffering." He said coldly. Tsunade's eyes grew wide as the words were said. She looked at Sakura, her eyes cold with fury and anger as Sakura looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Please escort Kinsai Kitsune to Itachi Uchiha and then come back to my room immediately." She said, her voice different than her eyes. Sakura nodded to her Hokage and looked at the masked nin. He was tall and lean. He had blood red eyes and a wrap covered his hair. She could see the tips though, and they were a pitch black. He was a very mysterious person. He reminded her of her Sasuke-kun, which she told him as he followed her out of the hospital.

Kitsune grimaced as he followed the talkative girl. How did he ever like this… thing? She was so annoying. Blah blah blah. That was all that came out of her mouth. As they walked Kitsune realized that they were headed in the direction of the Uchiha manor. The place of Sasuke's hate and anger. The home which Sasuke had grown up in. The home where everything changed the day Itachi protected the Hokage. They took a few more turns and soon arrived at the Uchiha compound. Sakura led him up to the door and turned to say goodbye to the mysterious Kinsai Kitsune. She opened her mouth and Kitsune placed his hand over it.

"I can't listen to anything you have to say anymore. How many men have you turned gay?" He asked coldly fed up with the shit that was coming out of her mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. How was that possible. He sounded colder than her beloved Sasuke-Kun. He pointed out of the Compound. "Leave. I am conducting an investigation." He continued, as he faced away from her. He heard and felt Sakura leave and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Itachi would never come to the door with her around. She was an Uchiha fan girl after all. He knocked on the door, wincing at the hollow sound it made. A few minutes later the door opened and there stood the mighty Itachi Uchiha, previous ANBU Captain, previous Akatsuki member, and the man who tried to kill him. What was it with the Uchihas and trying to kill him? The brothers were so alike. He bowed low then stood and looked the man in the eye.

"My name in Kinsai Kitsune. I am here to ask you questions about the missing-nin known as Sasuke Uchiha." He said respectfully. Itachi looked at the man, clad in black with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. No. Wait. He did see other eyes just like his. They were on the boy known as Naruto. The one that had the Nine-tailed fox known as Kyubbi inside of him. But Tsunade said he was dead, so there was no way that this was him…was there? He bowed and stepped aside allowing the ninja to enter. Kinsai entered and waited for Itachi to show him where the living room…not that he didn't know where it was, but he was still pretending he wasn't Naruto Uzamaki. As the stoic Uchiha motioned for him to follow, Kinsai looked around at the changes the older brother had made. Kinsai was impressed. The Uchiha had actually made the whole place feel more at home. There was even a piano in the living room. And it was white. Naruto chuckled and sat on the couch. Itachi looked at him, an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"I didn't expect the great Itachi Uchiha to play piano." He said quietly.

"What makes you think I play the piano." Itachi replied, smirking. Kinsai raised an eyebrow.

"The piano is rather new and it doesn't have a speck of dust on it." He replied, glad his observation skills came in handy. After all it would be uncanny if he knew there wasn't a piano in here before Itachi came back. Itachi looked at the man oddly.

"Hn." He said. He walked to the kitchen to make some tea. He found some chamomile and proceeded to make it. After the tea was steeped he walked back in and sat across from the mysterious Kitsune.

"Now, what can I tell you?" He asked politely, still curious about the young man. He poured them some tea and Kinsai looked around.

"What can you tell me about your brother in the last three years?" He asked. Itachi inwardly raised an eyebrow. Three years? Why only three years?

"I can't tell you much. He had killed half the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. There isn't much to say." He said calmly. He watched as the man's eyes grew wide, and open his mouth.

"That Teme killed Orochimaru!" He yelped his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Itachi's jaw dropped, surprising himself as he was thrown into memories of the Kyuubi Container calling his little brother that in the past. Naruto laughed nervously and grabbed the silver plate with the teacups and such on it and took it to the kitchen. He stood at the sink and started washing the cups, trying to avoid any questions that the man had. As he washed the dishes he felt Itachi enter the room and step behind him. Pale white hands undid his hair wrap, allowing two orange red fox ears sitting on top of a beautiful blonde head of hair with black tip, to be set free. Itachi's gazed in wonder at the two extrusions that sat upon the once innocent blonde's head. He moved his hand and lightly petted the soft furry ears that sat upon his head. Naruto shivered and felt himself start to respond to his touches. His eyes shot open and quickly pushed him away. He ran out of the house, his eyes filled with a fear that hadn't been present in his eyes for a while.

He ran to the Hokage tower, placing the head wrap back on , hoping to talk to Shizune. Hopefully arrangement were made for his stay here in Konoha and he had a place to sleep. After waiting for a bit his body stiffened as he felt the familiar chakra flow of his master. His eyes grew wide and is heart filled with guilt. He faced the door waiting for him and his entourage to enter. He wasn't disappointed when five minutes later he entered. His green eyes stared at his pet as his red hair blew slightly to reveal the Kanji tattoo upon his forehead. Naruto's body started to shake and he looked away, facing the ground. Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother and sister.

"I will talk to Tsunade tomorrow. I have business to attend to." He said coldly. Naruto winced as he felt the coldness in his voice and continued looking away. He felt a cold hand grab his and was dragged away. Naruto allowed his Kazekage to drag him, knowing that they were headed to the Kazekage's personal chambers in the visitors mansion. He heard the door open and heard Gaara lock the wooden door. He was thrown onto the bed. He finally looked at Gaara, his eyes filled with confusion and fear. Gaara's cold glare softened and he sat next to Naruto.

"What's wrong Koi? You haven't looked me in the eyes since I arrived." He asked quietly. Naruto Shuddered and muttered something so softly that Gaara didn't hear him. He looked at Naruto expectantly and waited for him to say it louder. Naruto sighed and looked away again.

"I was interrogating Itachi Uchiha and my body responded. I belong to you and you're the only one that had that affect on me and I was scared and I didn't know what to-" Naruto was interrupted as Gaara silenced him with his mouth.

"Shh." He whispered softly as he lied Naruto on the silk sheets that decorated the large mattress.

* * *

There will be a lemon in the next chapter if you wish it so...

Review and Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I am so sorry! Things have been insane! I have a job, been working on senior project, senior paper, term paper, infomercial, scholarships, and other college stuff. Like I said, things have been insane. It doesn't help that I had this whole chapter written out then my notebook went missing. So once again, Sorry! Well, here is a nice steamy hot lemon to start things off with. Don't want to read it…then just skip to the Next Chapter…cuz this all sex…. Yeah. Btw, I have no experience in the male body. None. Absolutely none. I wish…so if any of this is wrong…blame wiki and other fanfics. BTW… Naru will be a dominating uke in this scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… My friends would never watch the series if I did…there would be too much yaoi for them. Lol. Yeah… ^/^

* * *

Naruto gasped as he felt Gaara's lips upon his, the softness clashing against his own. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and looked into the eyes of his master, savior, and lover. Gaara's eyes held emotions only he would see. Love, kindness, worry. Knowing he was the only one who would see these emotions on his face made Naruto feel incredibly powerful. He felt like nothing could make it go wrong. He closed his eyes as he felt Gaara's tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his lips a fraction to allow the moist muscle to battle with his own.

Gaara grabbed both of Naruto's hand while they kissed and slowly pressed Naruto down into the mattress. He continued holding his fox's hands and broke their kiss. He looked Naruto right in the eye.

"Nothing could ever make me think badly of you. Nothing!" He growled and nipped at his lover's neck. Naruto moaned at the strength and possessive tone in Gaara's voice. Gaara continued to nip and suck on the juncture between the neck and the shoulder, enjoying every moan, and whimper his lover made. He moved his hands underneath Naruto's shirt and started to slide it upwards with the intention of pulling it off. Naruto arched his back, hoping to help Gaara pull off the clothing that blocked his red head's view. Naruto's eyes grew wide and his breath hitched as Gaara licked his nipple as soon as the shirt was tossed to the other side of the bed.

Gaara grinned as he felt Naruto's back arch as he continued to suck and nip at his nipple. He used his right hand to play with his blonde's unattended bud. He grinned against Naruto's chest when he felt Naruto's heart quicken and saw the red chakra start to build. He moved his left hand lower, to press against the bulge that had formed in his lover's pants. He bent back up and pulled Naruto's pants off, feeling himself harden as he saw Naruto's eyes grow red. Next thing he knew was that he was on his back with Naruto straddling him, pressing their erections against each others. Gaara cried out as he felt his dick press against the confines of his Kazekage robes and looked up into Naruto's red eyes pleadingly. Naruto smirked and knelt down to whisper into Gaara's ear.

"Gaa-chan. I want you fuck me. I want you to ram into me so hard i can't walk tomorrow. I want to make it so that I can only be yours. Can I? Please?" He asked , his voice husky and deep. Gaara moaned loudly and nodded his head up and down. Naruto slowly unbuttoned the red head's clothes. After unbuttoning it all he spread the layers and started to worship the now bare chest. He licked, and nibbled over the white skin, leaving his mark all across the soft skin. Gaara tossed his head as Naruto breathed over the bulge in his pants. Gaara whimpered as he felt Naruto slowly slide down his pants, feeing his hard on.

Naruto looked a the impressive size of his lover's dick and licked his lips. He Bent over and slowly swirled his tongue around the tip. Gaara let out a loud whimper and the fox smirked. He slid his tongue to the base and played with Gaara's balls with one hand while holding his cock with the other. Naruto closed his eyes in ecstasy of his master's dick. He could never get enough. The powerful feeling of being able to make the emotionless Kazekage moan, whimper, and beg was incredible. He grinned as he slowly swallowed Gaara's cock, it barely fitting all the way.

He bobbed his head slowly, changing the pressure of his tongue and the suction he used to keep him on the edge.

Gaara felt the pressure start to grow. That wonderful, pressure that would make him see stars. As soon as he felt it almost there Naruto would stop and wait a second before continuing again. Gaara whimpered in want but got a chuckle in return. Gaara growled as maneuvered himself so he was supporting his upper body on his elbows.

"Damn you Uzamaki. Make me cum or you will be sleeping on the floor-" He was cut off by the feeling of two lubed fingers being slammed into his ass. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt the pain and the pleasure invade his body. He felt those wonderful fingers brush against his prostate and he really did scream this time as he fell over the edge.

Naruto licked up all of the white creamy substance. He looked like a fox who had a bowl of cream for breakfast. He watched as Gaara's chest rose and fell quickly and his green eyes glazed over as his body was limp. The blonde smirked was quickly wiped off his face when he was thrown onto his back.

His eyes grew wide as he saw Gaara look at him with his eyes darkened with lust. He moaned as he watched Gaara lick and suck on his own fingers as he straddled the blonde. With a final lick, making sure it was slick enough, he lowered his fingers to the blondes twitching, pink hole. Naruto mewed when he felt his redhead slowly insert a finger into his tightness. He missed this. He missed having this connection with the man he loved.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Gaara slammed a third finger in, making Naruto realize he missed it when Gaara slid in the second. His back arch when he felt those fingers brush against his prostate. He screamed silently as the Kazekage continued to abuse his prostate. "Please Gaara! Just fuck me!" Naruto screamed, unable to wait to have his masters huge cock filling him.

Gaara smirked and removed his fingers. He grabbed the bottle of lube that Naruto had dropped and spread it onto his dick. He moved Naruto so he was on his hands and knees. Naruto moaned as he felt the tip of Gaara's swollen head start to enter him. He wiggled his hips and with a hiss Gaara thrust inside of him all at one time. Naruto Arched and moaned. The delicious pain and pleasure all at one, filling his body. It was almost too much.

Gaara groaned as he felt the soft tightness around him, squeezing and caressing his length. He pulled himself out just enough so that the head remained inside and that Naruto would protest with a whimper before slamming back into his blonde. He listened to his blonde cry out and scream every time he slammed against his prostate. He reached his hand around Naruto's waist to grip his lovers crying cock, With the precum as lubricant, his hand soon swiftly ran up and down the impressive length of the kyuubi container's dick. He quickened his thrusts and his hands as Naruto's cries grew louder and the tightness grew tighter.

Naruto gave one last scream of Gaara's name and came all over the sheets and Gaara's hand. Gaara felt the clenching of Naruto's orgasm spasm around him and he came while still thrusting into the delectable heat. He screamed out his pets name, and they both collapsed onto the bed. They were both breathing hard. Naruto felt Gaara pull him closer and spooned him. That's when he realized that Gaara was still hard.

"You did say you wanted it so you couldn't walk." Gaara stated bluntly. Naruto shivered with the promise and allowed Gaara to have his way with him.

* * *

So yeah. Like i said. I have no experience with a males body... none. At all. lol. -blushes- So... please review. U dont have to but please no flames...


	4. Chapter 4

Heyas! Sorry it's been a while ... *hides in a dark dark corner* Ok, so things are insane and blah blah blah. In the end its just an excuse...sadly. I tried hard on this chapter for you! :D I hope you guys enjoy it lots! Please review with no flames... please ^^

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... *nosebleeds* None of this would be in writing... it would all be in animation...and i would never have a life... Lol... So yeah. Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Naruto rolled over, seeking to avoid the sunlight that was peaking through the window. He nuzzled his pillow, and frowned. His heat source had already left. He opened his eyes and glared at the wall. He had a whole day to get information on what Sasuke was planning on doing and all he could think about was having passionate sex with his animalistic redhead. He shook his head and sat up, covering his mouth as he yawned. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and stood up. He looked around the room and noticed apiece of parchment on the mahogany desk. He slowly walked over and picked it up.

"Kitsune,  
Sorry I couldn't wake you this morning, there were other matters to attend to. I hope your limp does not get in the way of your investigation. I love you. I will see you tonight. In this bed. And I will bring you a present if you behave like a good pet.  
Gaara"

Naruto chuckled and licked his lips. A present. Naruto wondered what Gaara could get him, but soon stopped his thinking process. The images that popped up from this innocent question were too arousing. He was going to need as much concentration on the matters at hand and not on how much fun he was going to have tonight. Naruto set the parchment back down onto the table and pulled out another piece from the desk. He grabbed the pencil and started to write his reply.

"Gaara,  
You are evil. Truly evil. Getting me this hard this early in the morning without you. I guess I'll just have to pleasure myself to the thought of you stroking me…fucking me…kissing me… Oh well, too bad you're missing out. I'll behave like a good boy…just for you. I love you too.  
Kitsune"

Naruto grinned darkly and gave an ominous laugh. Yeah. Gaara was going to have fun with him tonight. Too bad he would have to wait until he was done with the investigation. He placed the response on the table next to Gaara's and walked over to the matching mahogany dresser next to the bed. He pulled out some clothes, and frowned. He placed them on the bed and continued to look through the drawer. After a few more minutes he grimaced and glared at the clothes that he had found. After rustling through the other drawers, he found another paper.

"PS. I replaced all your clothes with white and orange articles. I know it's not your customary black, but I needed to make this a bit harder on you. Besides… I like fucking you while you look so innocent."

Naruto growled lightly, a faint blush on his face. He looked at the clothes on the bed and sighed in defeat. The blond found a pair of loose white sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a small orange fox in the corner. He looked at himself in the mirror besides the door and glared. He looked cute and innocent. Not cool. What happened to daring and handsome? He shook his head and found a light orange hat to cover his ears and applies makeup to his face to hide his whisker marks. The village ninja would be able to tell who he was if he used a henge so he was resorted to using cosmetics. He looked at himself and shook his head. Way too much white. He shrugged and grabbed his black wallet and walked out the door. As he headed down the hallway he put his wallet in his pocket and thought about who he would question today. He thought of possible suspects.

Sasuke would need help from an inside source. There were too many holes for it to be just luck. It would have to be a ninja who would be willing to help the ex ninja and risk everything. He or she would also have a reason to hate the village and the people in it. The insider would also have to have access t records and details of when ninja would be out on missions or were in the hospital. So that narrowed it down to those in the mission room, or those close to the hokage. The first name that popped up was Sakura's. But he would need evidence and motive. Who would be able o help him? Naruto thought hard about it and came up with Iruka's name. He had access to all the files and would be able to tell him who had pulled files lately.

It was a Saturday so he changed his course and started to Iruka's house. He wouldn't be teaching during the weekend so he would be at home. He let his eyes wander and realized he was getting less looks than he was yesterday. He continued walking and followed the path slowly. He was in no hurry. He would be able to protect the village no matter what happened. He looked around and realized he was almost there. This was the training grounds of the Konaha Ninja. He froze when he saw someone who he really didn't want to see. He was good at hiding thing, but some things you can not hide from a dogs nose. More so when it's a nin-dog. More so when that nin-dog is Akamaru. Naruto cursed under his breathe and regretted it as the giant dog turned his head to look at him. Naruto pleaded silently with Akamaru, begging him not to say anything to Kiba who was standing right next to him. Akamaru looked at him and gave a slight nod. He looked back at the training field where Lee was helping Hinata with her taijutsu training. Naruto quickly and silently walked past, and continued to Iruka's house.

He would have to be extremely careful with his mannerisms and speech when he was in the man's home. After all, the man did know everything about him. He would have to talk to him soon about what happened that night. It wasn't Iruka's fault about what happened and he had a feeling that his old teacher was still feeling guilty about the whole thing. He arrived at the home and was surprised to feel Kakashi's chakra signature there as well. He jumped into the tree, his signature already hidden, and took off his hat. He listened in to the conversation.

"I can't! You know this!" Iruka cried out in frustration. Naruto could see Iruka standing up, his palms on the table, tears flowing down his face. He saw Kakashi try to reach out, but Iruka moved out of his reach.

"Yes you can! You don't think I feel horrible too? He was my student as well, and I failed his just a much as Sasuke, but I realized that there are others that need my help! No matter how much it hurts, I will continue to teach, in memory of Naruto!" Kakashi yelled back, his anger apparent. "You loved teaching! You need to go back to it, you need to be happy, otherwise, no matter how much love we are in, the past will continue to haunt us!"

Naruto's jaw dropped and he slid from the tree. Iruka had stopped teaching? Because he felt guilty about what happened that night. He frowned and stood up, making a decision. He walked over to the door and raised his hand to knock before he realized something else that stopped him. His ex-teachers were in love. With each other. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He did not see that coming. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Iruka's agitated voice sounded out. Naruto calmed down and spoke in a monotone voice.

"My name is Kinsai Kitsune. I am here on the Hokage's and the Kazekage's business. I am here to speak to both Iruka and Kakashi." He spoke loudly. The door opened and he saw an obviously distressed Iruka. Iruka held the door open and Naruto nodded and walked in. He made his way to the kitchen and to the amazement of both of his teacher's proceeded to get the necessary items for the tea. Naruto turned to Iruka.

"Do you still keep your tea in the living room above the couch?" He asked gently. Iruka could only nod, confused on how this stranger knew the ins and outs of his home. Naruto then waited a few more minutes and motioned for the two of them to sit while he poured the tea. "I will be right back. I need to use your restroom." Iruka could only nod and the blond made his way to the bathroom. He washed the makeup off his face and took off his hat. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the kitchen, keeping his head down.

He entered the room and both of the men sitting down looked at him. He continued to face down and stood at the table. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, it is time for you to know the truth. I didn't realize my disappearance would have this effect on you both." He raised his head and looked directly into the eyes of his teachers. He saw the sorrow, grief, anger, and disbelief and all Naruto could feel was disappointment in making his loved ones hurt so much. Iruka stood up slowly and walked around the table to where his old student stood. He took in the markings, the ears, and the blood red eyes. He saw the sadness and sorrow in his eyes. Iruka raised his hand and slapped Naruto. Naruto winced and rubbed his cheek only to be hugged by the man who slapped him.

Tears were streaming down his face, as he hugged Naruto. Iruka held him in his arms and soon all three men were crying in happiness. They were finally reunited. After a few moments Iruka pulled himself away from the grown man and sat back down, wiping his face on his sleeve. Naruto sat in the only remaining chair and gave a small smile.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him. Naruto gave a small grin.

"I've been living with the Kazekage as Kinsai Kitsune. I have become Suna's best weapon, besides Gaara himself." Naruto replied. Iruka shook his head still confused.

"How did you end up there?" Iruka asked. "I mean, what happened the night you were kidnapped?" Naruto looked down and glared at his teacup.

"After you left I was taken to a dark cave. For weeks I had been tortured, beaten, and…raped. I was soon able to escape. But I was broken. I was about to give up on living. But Gaara appeared and saved me." He said softly, his mouth smiling. Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other, wondering what the smile meant. "He trained me on hoe to defend myself better than you could imagine. Soon, I became one with Kyuubi. I had no choice really. It was either that or die. After a while I felt like I was only there out of pity, and Gaara was going to be forced to be married. For some reason it hurt to hear about all of those women. I tried to leave, but Gaara stopped me." Naruto's soft smile grew and a blush appeared on his face. Iruka smiled knowingly and Kakashi gave a chuckle. "We finally confessed our feeling and…well. Things have been rough for us, but that's what happens when you're dating someone as important as him." Naruto looked up at his friends and smiled, tilting his head. "It's been worth every minute." Kakashi and Iruka smiled with him and nodded.

"We support you in every decision. To be honest, we're just happy you are back in our lives." Iruka smiled happily. Kakashi looked at Naruto and gave a smirk.

"We support you…but I want to hear how the sex is?" He asked lecherously. Naruto blushed profusely and Iruka hit him in the back of the head,

"You pervert!" Iruka scolded. Kakashi just laughed and shrugged.

"So what is the reason you came here in the first place Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's face turned serious.

"I came to ask Iruka some questions. I am the one in charge of the Sasuke case, and I have a hunch, but I need evidence. You have a record of all the people who have been in and out of the files in the mission room, correct?" He asked Iruka. Iruka nodded and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. "I'm guessing you need those papers as soon as possible correct?" Naruto nodded and followed Iruka out of the house.

Gaara looked at Shizune with a bored expression on his face. He had more things to do than to listen to this woman babble about treaties and such. He could be doing much more… beneficial things. Like Screwing his fox into the mattress. Or against the wall. On the kitchen counter. Gaara felt himself starting to harden as the images floated in and out of his mind. He sighed and thought of the usual Kankuro in a dress to make himself soft again and stood up. He looked at Shizune and glared at the talkative woman.

"I'm sorry, but I have important matters to attend to. Excuse me." He walked out of the room and descended the staircase to exit the Hokage tower. He mentally yawned and looked for the closet person. He saw a guard at the entrance and looked at the man. The guard visibly tensed and Gaara smirked. He still had that effect on these pathetic weaklings.

"Where is the Uchiha district?" He asked coldly. The guard flinched as if hit and pointed straight ahead. "If you go straight you can't miss it." The man said, his voice trembling. Gaara nodded and walked off in that direction, ignoring the looks of fear and disgust that the village people sent him. He was the Kazekage, he didn't have to care about their opinions. Those on Suna knew him and respected him, he didn't expect that of the people here. He soon arrived at the gated area of the Uchiha compound and had to admit that it was impressive. He opened the gate and walked to the door. He knocked on the door and awaited a response from the lone person inside. The door opened and Gaara's eyes widened a fraction.

"May I help you Kazekage-sama?" The man asked, awaiting an answer on why Suna's most important person was at his door. Gaara looked at the man and had to admit he understood Naruto's reaction, and could feel his own stirring. The man had definitely become a sex god since he got rid of the Akatsuki cloak. Gaara nodded and Itachi opened the door wider, allowing the red head to enter. Itachi led Gaara to the kitchen and started to make tea. Gaara sat at the table and waited for the Uchiha to sit down. A few more minutes passed and they were both sitting quietly at the table. Gaara took a deep breath.

"I know you know about Kinsai Kitsune." He said quietly. Itachi looked up, surprise in his eyes. Itachi nodded and allowed him to continue. "What you most likely do not know, is that Naruto is my lover. And has been. And will be." He watched as emotions passed through the eyes of the Uchiha. Jealousy, and lust being the two main emotions that ruled his eyes. Gaara gave an inward smirk. "My lover, has only ever responded to my touch, until you came along. Which means something whether he wants to admit it or not. I am here for a favor." Itachi nodded and cleared his throat.

"What do you need me to do? If you wish for me to stay away, I'm afraid I-" He was interrupted but Gaara.

"That's not what I was planning on asking. I was wondering if you would become lovers with Naruto and I tonight." Itachi's jaw dropped and he stared at the man. As the idea went through his mind he looked at the man who offered the proposition. He was attractive. Extremely so. The red hair and green eyes were absolutely stunning. He had to admit, there seemed to be no downside to this offer.

"What is the catch?' He asked hesitantly. Gaara smirked and shook his head.

"What Naruto says, goes. And if he wishes for you to stay, you must." Gaara inwardly did a little dance. He knew he won this. There was no mistaking the desire in Itachi's eyes. Itachi stood and held out his hand.

"I'm for it. Are you sure he'll be okay with this?" He asked quietly. Gaara nodded and grabbed the hand that was offered and pulled the raven haired man close, connecting their lips. Both felt a spark and Itachi closed his eyes and pulled the redhead close, deepening the kiss. He nibbled on Gaara's lower lip, requesting entrance and was allowed. Their tongues explored each others mouth. After a few they both came up for air and looked at the other. "This will be… most pleasing." Itachi whispered huskily. Gaara nodded and took a step back.

"I have to get stuff for tonight. Will you help me?" He asked quietly. Itachi nodded and they both left the house. Both pleased with the other.

Naruto yawned as he shuffled the papers in his arms around. He and Iruka had spent the entire day gathering the evidence needed to find the spy. All the evidence pointed to on person, and Iruka was very displeased with the facts. He walked up to the doors of the bed room and opened the door to blackness. He frowned, his hopes dashed. He was hoping his lover would be home before him. He needed the man like none other. He placed the papers on the desk before turning on the light. He looked on the desk to see it cleared off and no note. Naruto frowned again displeased with the lack of notice Gaara had given him about him not being there. He turned around and his legs turned to rubber.

There on his bed were two naked men. Very gorgeous naked men. His eyes roamed Itachi's and Gaara's bodies, and he licked his lips when he reached their erections. He gave a small chuckle when he saw the ribbon wrapped loosely around the hard cocks.

"I did promise you a present, Na-ru-to" Gaara said with a purr.

* * *

So yeah, Cliffy :D I have help for the next one though... ^^ Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5 Must be 18

Ok guys... I know it's pretty pathetic... but I'm not the best lemon Writer. If anyone else wants to write it.. I'm fine with it / Reading it is easy... Writing it not so much. All I can say is Do not own any bit of Naruto, not matter how much I wish I could. Because let's face it... I'm not that awesome. Hahaha. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer and hopefully i'll put it up sooner than later... unlike this time. So sorry for the Really short Chapter!

_**Remember to read chapter four if you havent yet! Its no longer an authors note **_

* * *

Gaara smirked as he watched Naruto slightly drool and his pants get tight. He sat up, and lifted himself off the bed to walk over to the stunned blonde. Naruto shivered slightly as he felt Gaara's fingers trail softly across his chest. Gaara gripped his shirt and grinned before he ripped it off Naruto's body. Naruto gasped loudly and knelt down nuzzling the significant bulge before yanking his pants down.

Naruto's eyes widened as he placed his hands on Gaara's shoulders looking at Itachi, who was slowly sliding his hand up and down his length, twirling his fingers when he reached the head of his erection. Naruto moaned at the thought of tasting the large cock. He let out a soft whimper and Gaara pulled the blonde to the bed, moving him so his head was in the raven's lap. Naruto moved Itachi's hand out of the way and swallowed Itachi's hard cock in one go. Itachi let out a loud gasp that turned into a felt his cock twitch at the sight of Itachi's cock disappearing into Naruto's sweet mouth.

He looked at Itachi, his head was thrown back with his eyes closed as gasps and moans of pleasure escaped his lips,He reached and pulled Naruto's hair back, his eyes on the trail of saliva that traced back to the cock. The blonde whimpered in dissatisfaction before he tried to bend back down. Gaara chuckled with an evil glint before yanking his hair again. Itachi looked down with hazed eyes and placed his hand back on his erection, stroking bent and whispered into the whimpering blonde's ear.

"Did you want him to cum in your mouth, pet? Did you want to taste it?" Gaara hissed as he bent down and bit his neck, grinding into Naruto's bare bottom, his hardness rubbing against the tanned skin. "Please Gaara! I want his cum in my mouth!" Naruto pleaded, his eyes staring wistfully at the hand that encircled the ravens cock.

Itachi's eyes flashed and he gripped his cock a bit tighter and started to increase the pace of his strokes. He felt his balls tighten as he watched Naruto lick his lips and Gaara rub his hard on between the blonds ass raven moaned loudly as he came, splattering the blonds face with his cum. He continues to stroke his still hard cock, milking his orgasm. He lifted his fingers to the blonds face and nearly groaned as Naruto used his tongue to clean of the white substance. Gaara dipped his fingers in some of the leftover cum on Naruto's face, then pressed it against the kitsune's winking pink hole. He moaned at the sight of his fingers disappearing and reappearing.

He looked at Itachi who was licking his own cum of the blonde's face. The red head watched as his two partner's tongues each met each other with obvious passion. Gaara scizzored his fingers, searching for the place that would make him scream. He moved his fingers a bit and knew he had the right spot when Naruto broke the kiss and screamed wantonly. Gaara met Itachi's eyes and they both grinned. Itachi and Garra slightly moved so they were both behind Naruto.

Itachi bent and licked at the place where Gaara's fingers were entering and exiting. He nearly moaned at the taste of his cum mixed with the blonde. Gaara inserted another finger the same time Itachi inserted his tongue, their actions causing Naruto to buck into the air.

"Please! More! Gods... More!" Naruto pleaded desperately. He needed to be filled by them. Owned by them. He needed more! Itachi inserted his own finger in as well, helping the stretching. Soon, each had three fingers in the blonde, stretching him, making Naruto a moaning writhing mess. Gaara smirked and presses the head of his cock at the widened entrance where Itachi's fingers continues to thrust. He slowly pressed himself in, listening to the long drawn out moan of both his lovers. Naruto couldn't think properly anymore. All he knew was that he was feeling incredible pleasure, but he knew it could be more. He looked back and looked Itachi in the eyes.

"Please? I want both… of you in… me now!" He cried out, unable to speak it all in one breathe.

Itachi's eyes darkened with incredible lust and lines his cock next to Gaara's. There was a moment of uncertainty in Itachi's eyes. He didn't want to hurt the man. After all… He'd been hurt enough. Naruto game him a small smile and Gaara kissed him, both letting him know it was ok. Itachi pressed in, feeling the tightness around him and Gaara's dick throbbing next to his. All three took a moment to breathe, not wanting the moment to end so quickly. Gaara was the first to move. He pressed forward gently, wondering if it was ok. He was answered with a loud moan. Gaara slowly slid back as he felt Itachi slide farther in.

The two worked in tandem. One was always hitting Naruto's prostate, causing the blond to scream was seeing stars. He never felt so full, so amazing. He wanted to burst. The pleasure was building up fast and quick. The feeling of two cocks in him was incredible. It hurt at first, but it was the idea that he both of their cocks in him at once that made him relax. He rocked back onto their cocks, matching their speed. He would never tire of this feeling. Every time they hit his prostate he cried out. He could feel his orgasm coming hard and fast. He looked around his shoulders at his two lover and came at the sight of them kissing each other.

Itachi and Gaara both let out a strangles scream as they felt Naruto spasm around them, their thrusting almost impossible because he was so tight. They continued anyway. The continually thrust inside him, milking the blonds orgasm. Naruto continues to cry out every time they thrust into his prostate, the pleasure causing him slight pain. Naruto could already feel himself about to orgasm. He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as it hit him harder than the last time,. This time Gaara and Itachi cried out and came inside him, spilling their cum inside him, marking him as theirs. The red head and raven haired men pulled themselves out and all three collapsed to the bad, panting heavily, spots in their vision. It took a while for all three of them to catch their breathe and Naruto looked at his two lovers.

"Thanks you so much. That was incredible." He mumbled, unable to speak loudly, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Gaara chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "Yes. Yes it was."

Itachi smiled and pulled the blanket to cover all three of them, then wrapped his arms around the blonde as well. "Of course. Now sleep." He yawned. All three closed their eyes and in a matter of minutes they were out.

* * *

Once again...Sorry for the shortness... It took me forever to write this. It's really hard for some reason... anyway. If you guys have any idea, put them in a review :D Flames... NOT welcome ^^

-Teh Katlady... :D


	6. Chapter 6

He curled into the warmth that surrounded his body, not wanting the heat he was unaccustomed to leave him. He wrapped his arms around his pillow before he felt it move softly and a chuckle floated through the air. His eyes opened in a flash and all he got was an eyeful of yellow hair.

"Good Morning Itachi." A soft voice said. The body in his arms turned around so Itachi saw the deep sky blue eyes of one of his lovers.

Itachi smiled softly and pulled the fox's body even closer to him. He kissed his lover's soft pink lips, nibbling on the skin slightly before pulling away.

"Good morning Naruto." He replied, smiling softly."Where is Gaara this amazing morning?"

"Gaa-chan had to go to a meeting with Shizune. Again. But he said we were to enjoy our morning together and that he expects us both to be here tonight." A predatory grin appeared on the kitsune's face and he quickly straddled the raven haired man. "So that means I get to have fun with you before I go arrest the traitor."Naruto slowly trailed his hands down the pale skin beneath him, nails slightly scratching against the nipples.

Itachi let out a soft moan and Naruto bent over, taking the bud into his mouth, his bare cheeks sliding against Itachi's hardness. He felt the long fingers of a pianist enter his hair and clasp onto the strands, trying to keep him there. Naruto let out a soft moan in appreciation and rocked his hips slightly, his length sliding against Itachi's abdomen. His only warning was a passionate growl before he was rolled over and pinned beneath his new lover.

"You won't be the only one having fun pet." He whispered softly into one of Naruto's ears, taking the furry appendage into his mouth. He lightly bit it before letting it go, his lips trailing down the man's neck, and down his chest. Naruto keened as Itachi bit onto the rosy pink nipple, and gripped his hard cock simultaneously.

"I-Itachi!" The fox cried out, arching his back slightly. Itachi gave a grin, his lips spreading over Naruto's skin. The blond panted softly, his hips rocking with the strokes of the raven's hand. "K-keep doing that and I'll cum!" He whined.

"Well, we can't have that until I'm inside you, can we?" He chuckled and removed his hand. He moved down slightly and moved his fingers to the still swollen pink puckered hole in his little fox's ass. He prodded the skin gently with a finger and her a soft gasp from above. He looked into the blue eyes for assurance and received a nod in return. He gently slid a finger in, the skin easily making way for the long appendage.

Itachi gave Naruto a confused look."What happened to the accelerated healing?" He asked, watching his lovers face turn red.

"I didn't want to forget about last night…" He murmured, "So I concentrated on letting it be…"

Itachi let out a soft moan and inserted another finger, the soft channels of his lover clenching around his digits. He moved them around and gently prodded them, against the prostate. Naruto's eyes widened and his body lifted slightly off the bed.

"I'm ready! Please! Just fill me!" The blonde begged. Itachi let out a soft groan at the sight of his uke flushed and writhing in pleasure on the bed. He moved his body so his cock was lined up with Naruto's anus. He thrust his hips forward and watched as Naruto's pink lips opened as he gasped in pleasure. Itachi allowed himself a moment to gather himself so he didn't lose control. He wanted this to be special. It was the first time with just him and Naruto together.

Itachi felt Naruto's hips moving, trying to coax him into losing control. Itachi panted and shook his head."Wait a moment Naru-chan. I Don't want this to end to soon." He murmured as he bent over, whispering into his ear.

Naruto whimpered softly."Please… please! Fuck me!" He begged, his big eyes looking at Itachi pleadingly.

Itachi groaned and pulled back his hips before slamming them forward. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the warm channel embrace his cock. As he watched the body beneath him writhe in pleasure, he continued to slam his cock in over and over, pressing the tip against his lover's prostate. Naruto's moans soon turned into cries of Itachi's name as he slowly climbed the cliff of pleasure.

Itachi closed his eyes, the visual stimulus almost too much to handle. Seeing the blonde like that could make him cum without being touched. He moaned as he felt the blond slowly clench around him and opened his eyes. He looked straight into the deep blue orbs and thrust harder, wanting to see him cum.

Naruto clenched his eyes closed, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his body arched off the bed, coming hard between his and Itachi's body. He opened his eyes and moaned out, a ripple flowing through his body as he watched Itachi cum, the feeling of being filled with the raven's seed overwhelming. He wrapped his arms around Itachi, both panting heavily.

"I love you…" He whispered softly into the mans ear, the weight of his body on him filling him with contentment. Itachi looked down in surprise at the ban beneath him.

"I love you too… but you say it as if you've known all along…" He whispered softly, unable to break the serenity of their afterglow. Naruto gave a small smile.

"After what I've been through… I've recognize feelings for what they are…. And these right now are of love…" He muttered softly, reaching up to caress Itachi's cheek. Itachi gave a gentle smile and tilted his head to kiss him stared at each other for a few more moments before Itachi stood up, his cock exiting Naruto's abused hole.

Naruto moaned in disappointment before sitting up himself. He closed his eyes and allowed the accelerated healing do it's job then looked at Itachi who was wiping himself clean."I'm arresting Sakura Haruno today for Treason against Konoha and the Hokage. Will you join me? Seeing as she is the one giving the stolen information to your brother? And she's one of the ones who participated in my torture." Naruto asked calmly, using a moist rag to clean off the cum from his body.

Itachi 's eyes flashed in fury and he pulled Naruto close, kissing him deeply. "As long as I get to help bring her down. Not only is she betraying her village, she hurt what is mine." He growled against his lover's lips.

Naruto gave a smile to Itachi. "Of course. I'll let you rough her up a bit too." They both looked at each other, hate and revenge glowing in their eyes. They kissed each other once more before getting dressed and leaving the room.

* * *

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed softly. At this very moment he could be curled up in the arms of his lovers and waking them up with extreme pleasure. But for now he was listening to the Hokage's assistant go on and on about public relations and pointless topics.

"…When Naruto comes back to live here -" His head shot up and his eyes flashed red for an instant.

"Excuse me?" He hissed. "Naruto will stay with me. He is mine to love and mine to cherish. And speaking of lovers, I'm taking Itachi back with me as well, once we're done here." Shizune's eyes grew wide, her jaw slightly dropping in surprise.

"W-wait. What?"

Gaara stood, his eyes narrowed in anger."Naruto and Itachi Uchiha will both be coming with me back to Suna. Your people tortured him and threw him. Itachi was exiled without investigation for years. Therefore they are staying with me." He walked out of the door and down the hallway.

As he passed one of the upper windows he looked outside. There was a large crowd surrounding a pink haired woman and two men. One had a cap covering his head and the other was a raven haired ninja. His eyes widened and he hurried down the steps, hoping he wasn't too late to hear what was going on.

* * *

Sorry for the super long update. I just lost all inspiration for this and I was finally able to get on and produce something XD


	7. Final Chapter

Everyone. Thank you sop very much! I'm surprised many of you stayed with me even after my year long disappearance. ~Heart~ Thank you!

This is the ending. I honestly loved writing this, but I just don't have the time for it anymore -sadface- But I hope that What I've written is enjoyable.

Remember. It's all unbetad

* * *

She knelt before the man with blood rood eyes, her heart beating quickly. Two shadow clones held her in position. "W-what is going on?" She asked, her pink hair swaying in the wind. She shivered in fear as the blood red eyes glared at her, filled with hate and disgust.

She averted her gaze to the man who looked so much like her beloved Sasuke."Itachi-kun? What is going on?" She asked once again.

The grip in her shoulders tightened, causing her to wince slightly. A sadistic grin appeared on both of the men's faces. They looked around them, waiting for the crowd to grow a bit more. Once the crowd had gathered enough people to make a decent audience they began.

He pulled out a scroll and unraveled it."Sakura Haruno. You are hereby charged with treason against the Hidden Leaf Village. Your actions allowed Sasuke Uchiha to enter the village and attack the Lady Hokage, and you endangered the people of this village that you are sworn to protect. How do you plead?"

They watched with pleasure as the blood drained from the pink haired woman's face, her breathing increases after a hitch. She shook her head with her eyes wide. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Not even for Sasuke? The same Sasuke that you've been in love with since you were children. The same man whom you planned to marry? Many would say you're so obsessed with this Sasuke that you would do anything to receive praise from him." The man with the cap asked, his voice cold and his eyes filled with something she couldn't quite place but made her tremble in fear.

She looked down, her eyes filling with tears."I-I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone in this village." She announced, raising her head. "And to think that you are accusing the Lady Hokage's disciple of such a thing shows that you are unworthy of continuing this investigation." She growled and tried to pull away from the shadow clones holding her down.

"Anyone? Why, I remember this little blond kid that used to live here. He was a small child. Always happy. Trying to show everyone from this village that he would earn their respect. Then one day you and some others turned on him. Didn't you? Do you remember what you did to him?" Kitsune hissed, gripping the traitors chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

Kistune let go of her chin wish a small push and looked to the north of the crowd expectantly. He watched at the audience he had collected as they parted like the red sea as the Kazekage walked forward, his stride never breaking, his presence demanding. He gave a small nod and took a slight step back, giving the man his turn to speak.

"Sakura Haruno. I remember you from a few years ago. Obsessed with the man called Sasuke. The man who betrayed his village. I also remember how you would abuse your power by crushing the jinchuuriki's hopes, dreams and his soul. I remember you would punch him til he bled, cursed him until you could curse no more, and made him feel lower than the dirt you walked upon. Everyone was lesser than you." He knelt and looked her in the eye. "I have the paperwork proving you are the one who turned traitor for a man who only wants to use you then dispose of you."

Sakura shook her head, tears freely flowing down her cheek. "You're wrong! He'd never throw me away! I'm to be the Mrs. Uchiha! And when Sasuke comes back he'll come back to a village where he is loved with no crazy bitch Hokage telling him no! As to Naruto… He deserved what he got! He deserved it all! If he hadn't been in the village Sasuke never would have left! He would still be here with me! I'm glad we did what we did to him! I'm glad he's dead!" She gave a twisted grin. "Want me to tell you how he screamed when shurikans were driven into his skin? How incredibly red he bled? He was such a freak that the monster in him healed him until it grew too weak. Then I would heal him, just so he would continue bleeding for us. Such a marvelous sight!" Sakura ended with a maniacal laugh, her head tilted upwards to the sky.

Gaara turned around and looked at Itachi, their eyes connecting, trying to calm the other down from executing her on the spot. As he communicated non verbally with Itachi, something was occurring behind him. A large white dog was growling loudly at the laughing pink ninja. Eyes of all different shapes and colors were looking at the woman with disgust and anger. A shurikan was thrown and lodged between the traitors shoulder-blade and spine. The attacker growled and prepared another one."You're the one that took Naruto from us?!" She screamed in fury, her buns moving in the wind. The rest of the rookie nine stood there, their gazes burning with fury as they looked upon the woman who drove their light away. The One that killed their hope and their courage.

The Hyuuga heiress stepped forward and places a hand on one of the shadow clones shoulder.

"As is our right, Code 5164 of the Ninja Persecution Handbook states that any Konoha Shinobi who had been proven betraying this village will be executed after a hearing. Code 3968 also states that if a Konoha Ninja kills or maims one of it's own for personal or destructive reasons friends of the deceased may execute the one responsible." The woman looked up, her pale lavender eyes filled with unfallen tears. "I, Hinata Hyuuga request that the execution be carried by myself and the rest of the Original Rookie Nine. Naruto was our everything, sir. And we would appreciate this change of finally getting the revenge we have desired for so long."Kinsai Kitsune looked at them, his eyes slightly filled with wonder. He glanced at Gaara and saw that the man he loved had a small grin and had given him a nod. He looked at Itachi and saw the raven mouth 'In private.' He looked at the rest of Rookie Nine. He gave a small shake of his head and held up his hand to stop any complaints from the ninjas.

"I understand what you want, but it is for the Hokage to decide the final punishment. If anything you could kick her out and she's most likely be murdered by the man that she so loves. If all of you Rookie Nine would follow me into the Prison, I need to speak with you all after I place this piece of dirt where she belongs."

The ninja looked at each other, conversing silently before nodding their heads and following the mysterious Suna Ninja. The crowd parted ways, booing and throwing stuff at the once proud female who hung her head as fits of laughter still broke free from her mouth. They made their way to the prison, it's cells made specifically made for someone of her strength and size. After placeing Sakura into one her cell, Kitsune let the remaining of the group including the Kazekage and the raven to a secluded chamber, meant for confidential conversations. Once the door had closed the Rookie Nine saw things change fast.

The Kitsune started shaking violently as tears leaked slowly down his face, and both of the men next to him held him softly, murmuring words of comfort and love. Itachi used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fallen, and in the porecess the makeup that was covering his facial markings as well.

Kitsune looked up, sniffling as he tried to smile.

"Hi guys."

There was a moment of silence as the Remainder of the Rookie Nine took in the information that was just revealed to him. After a few moments it was as if something snapped. They all rushed forward, tears falling down their faces as they hugged their long missed comrade. There were hugs, and kisses of a friendly nature, and so many tears of joy. The reunion lasted a while, each of them unable to stop touching him,, as if he was just an illusion.

Finally, after a few more moments, they all stepped back and sat down. They were unable to keep standing as the emotional roller coaster they just took, took it's toll on their body.

As they sat there Naruto talked to them. Explained what happened the night he ran away and the events that occurred after the time in hell. He also talked about his training, how he fell in love with Gaara and how he became to be the strongest fighter in Suna. He talked about his journey back, and how he, Gaara, and Itachi had become a triad. There were many tears, and much anger, but in the end all they could think of was how grateful they were that Naruto was alive and well.

"You're not coming back. Are you?" Shikamaru asked, his customary cigarette out unlit in his mouth.

Naruto nodded and sat back, relaxing against Gaara, his red headed lover's arms wrapped tightly around him. "I love you all very much, but I won' be coming back. Not after the horrific memories, and the hate I have received. But you are always welcome in Suna. All of you shall have a bed and plenty to eat when you arrive. Maybe Tsunade will let you come for vacation after Sasuke is Dead."

They looked at each other and soon feral grins appeared on their faces, and blood lust filled their eyes.

"Head home Naruto. We'll take care of him. Easily. We now have our inspiration back." Kiba announces, his canines prominent. The other nodded in agreement and exited the chamber. His lovers looked at him and he smiled back.

"Sasuke will be dead by the end of the evening."

* * *

Well everyone, this is it. the ending. I know it's not the best, but I'm not ready to disappoint anyone by not posting for another year. So I quickly did the last two chapters and I think it's not too shabby of an ending.

Please Review!


End file.
